Doll's Shattered Fragments
by JokerGurl
Summary: Behind glass eyes lurks a world with different meanings. The blues eyes of a Human Doll see what is, what could be and what lurks in the shadows. More than demons and yokais can be seen hiding the darkness. Some thoughts and events are never meant to be seen in the light. Companion Story to Demon's Broken Doll. One-Shot collection. Contains AU, What-Ifs and Background Stories.
1. The Lily and The Warrior

A companion piece to _Demon's Broken Doll_. This simple story I started tends to throw random plot bunnies at me. Some of them, I would love to include in the story but there is simply no place to fit them without distracting from the plot. Other times, the ideas just clog up my mind and distract me from my mission. By writing them down, I get them out of my head. Plus, there have been many beautiful reviews and some PMs asking questions or sprouting ideas that cause my mind to go nuts. Therefore, this is my dump for any side stories to _Demon's Broken Doll_.

_Doll's Shattered Fragments_ will contain stories of all kinds. There may be different pairings, timelines or just random thoughts. I would like to think that even after Demon's Broken Doll is complete, I might return here with some random one-shots since I love this little world I created. The basic to my original story will always stay the same.

I don't want to have to worry about the rating, hence the M rated story. Unless marked, there is no adult content. I would just like artistic freedom without worrying if I'm toeing the line or not. Spoilers for the main story may be given. Please check the _Timeline_ category to see if the current one-shot will spoil anything for you.

Thank for your continued support and interest!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer ~<strong>_

I do not own anything. Yana Toboso wrote the Black Butler manga and Rumiko Takahashi wrote the Inuyasha manga. If you recognize it, it does not belong to me. So, bow your head in respect to the true writers and let's hope that someday, I'll be as awesome as them.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Sebastian sometimes wondered what really occurred in Kagome's mind. What kept her company for the many years that she stayed in her own head? Did she just stare at the wall and watch the world go on or was there something more? Was there a reason she would randomly cry?

**Timeline :** Occurs before Demon's Broken Doll even started. I would suggest reading to at least Chapter Two though as there are spoilers to what happens to Kagome and her family.

**Prompt :** "Do you ever wonder what Kagome's twins would be like? Did you just make them up for the story or did they have names in your head already?"

**Main Characters :** Kagome & Inuyasha pairing. Sebastian is seen near the end.

**Special Notes :** A friend asked me about Kagome's unborn children. Strangely enough, before I wrote the story, I did already have names and personalities for her pups. I never thought I would get to write about them but this was a good excuse to bring them to life.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Lily and The Warrior<strong>_

It was painful. It was beautiful. It was everything she imagined it would be and yet no words could describe her joy. Her body was trembling in pain, her mind was fuzzy from fatigue but her heart was swelling with joy. For what she held in her hands was worth every ounce of pain she experienced.

The twin cries of newborns filled the air, their high-pitch cries causing pain to their mother's ears. It was a long labor, lasting close to eight hours but now that she held her bundles of joy, she could not find it in herself to regret it. She would do it all over again if she would be blessed with this joy once again.

With a protective growl, her mate shoved his way inside in the small home. Kaede and Sango took one look at the disturbed hanyou and disappeared outside. Kagome shifted her weight, being careful to not jostle the children that clung to her naked breast. Inuyasha froze at the sight, his golden eyes wide with unspeakable emotions.

Like a curious, cautious canine, Inuyasha lowered himself into a crouch and came forward. His fuzzy white ears were perked forward in curiosity the closer he got to the pups. A gentle smile appeared on Kagome's lips at the sight.

"They won't bite." She said in amusement. "At least, not yet."

Reassured, Inuyasha came forward to peer at his pups. In her arms rested their twins, one was a girl while the other was a son. The smaller pup was their daughter, the youngest of the litter. She had her father's snow-white hair but her mother's bright blue eyes that flickered around the room as she suckled. On top of her head a pair of tiny white ears were still folded down, not ready to become straight until she was bigger.

His son was suckling vigorously, switching between pleased, satisfied whimpers and low warning growls to his sister when she brushed against him. He was the opposite of his sibling. He had midnight black hair and his own black ears were already standing straight. His golden eyes could be seen briefly between his semi-closed eyes. Despite being the largest and the oldest pup, his birth had been the hardest on Kagome and himself. For a brief amount of time, it was debatable if mother and pup would even survive the birth. The boy's weak heart beat and the thrumming of his mother's stronger heart was a reassurance to the hanyou.

"They are so beautiful." Inuyasha had finally gotten close enough to reach a clawed hand out. Gently he brushed his son's hair back, ignoring the boy's weak growl at the disturbance. "Such a beautiful litter my mate has blessed me with."

Kagome leaned back, her own eyes drooping in exhaustion. "Would you like to hold one? Your daughter is quiet needy for attention."

Their daughter. Their son. Their beautiful children.

Kagome laughed quietly at Inuyasha's startled look. A hanyou who has faced angry humans, blood-thirsty demons and ghosts was afraid to hold his child. His weakness was something that anyone in the world could easily destroy. It was two innocent lives that were very fragile at the moment. It was funny that he would balk at such a simple thing like holding his own child.

Before her mate could protest or escape, Kagome gently moved her daughter and transfered her into Inuyasha's arms. There was a shocked gasp from him but his arms moved swiftly as an ancient instinct instructed him how to hold his little girl properly. The unnamed daughter gave a gurgle of happiness and reached out a small hand, displaying her soft, pointed nails that would one day turn into sharp claws.

Both parents were crying tears of joy as they stared at each other, each one holding a child their love created. Inuyasha moved so he was sitting next to Kagome, letting his tired mate lean against his shoulder. As the sun rose on a new day, its golden rays bathed the new family.

Inuyasha managed to give their daughter back to Kagome sometime during the night, leaving her to cradle the twins. Behind her sat Inuyasha, who was cradling his mate to his own chest. His arms were wrapped around Kagome, giving her shelter and warm while she held and protected their pups.

"What are their names?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice to avoid waking up the puppies.

It was hard for Kagome to let go of such control. In the modern era, women had the right to name their children. They were equal to their husband and often, the couple worked together to name their children. It was different here. In this time, the males named the children. Women's opinions were not often considered so they stayed silent. It had taken a lot of arguing and fights between the hanyou and the miko but finally, Kagome relented. She would let Inuyasha name their twins but a compromise had to be reached. The next litter they had, Kagome would get the rights to name them.

Inuyasha gave a purr and let one of his claw hands stroke Kagome's leg. "She will be named Riri.**_*_**" Such a sweet name and her white hair matched perfectly. It spoke of a gentle and beautiful grace. Hopefully she would grow into a beauty like her mother and not have her father's temper.

Inuyasha then moved his hand over to his son. The child they almost lost in the birth. The little boy who caused his mother so much pain, unintentionally. Kaede had told Inuyasha that it was the boy's strength to live that made it possible for his birth to happen. He refused to submit and he fought to keep his heart beating. The little boy growled at the strange touch and nuzzled closer to his mother's breast.

"Sentoki**_*_**, our young warrior."

"Sentoki and Riri. Such beautiful names." Kagome whispered happily before she fell into a light doze. Inuyasha simply grinned and held his family tighter.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

Time passed gently for Kagome. She recovered from her labor with the help of Inuyasha and the village. She raised her three children, Shippo, Riri and Sentoki together. Shippo was joyful that he became an older brother and he did his best to help his siblings.

To everyone's amusement, Sentoki and Riri lived to defy their names. Riri, who was named after the gentle white lily, grew to be bash and temperamental. She grew out her long white hair until it rivaled even the length of her Uncle Sesshomaru. She liked to throw her weight around and often argued with her parents. She was not above threatening her siblings, sometimes displaying her long canines or her sharp fingernails. She was not very feminine, often playing in the mud or with dangerous animals. For her seventh birthday, Sentoki and Shippo had managed to catch their sister a large snake that quickly became her new best friend.

Sentoki, the fighter, was too gentle. He was a quiet cub since he was often sick in his early years. He was difficult to piss off, despite his sister's best abilities or his older brother's pranks. His features were soft and angelic, like his mother but unlike both his parents, his kept his black hair cropped short to his head, giving himself a wild appearance. His favorite thing to do with to pick flowers and gift them to the young female villagers. He was not the warrior he was named after but he was quite a charmer to his father and Uncle Miroku's amusement. Kagome was just glad he survived his newborn years and loved all her children for who they were.

There were time though that Kagome noticed that things were . . . _odd_.

Sometimes, the edges of the trees would blur and shake, as if not really there. Her children would flicker, disappearing and reappearing in different places. Inuyasha never aged, staying the exact same through the years and never maturing. Worse, Kagome would see disturbing images.

Blood would appear randomly. Inuyasha would walk around the hut with his dog ears missing and blood trailing after him. Sango would sometimes show up, missing an arm or a leg. Miroku would have holes covering him, his inner organs ripped to shreds. One time, his heart was exposed and beating strongly and Kagome could only watch in sick fascination. Other times, Kagome would feel her hands caressing her soft stomach, feeling scars that were ragged with age but unseen to anyone's eye. Only she knew they were there.

Yet, only Kagome could ever noticed these odd occurrences.

It disturbed her. Did the last battle have an effect on her mind? Was she possibly insane? She didn't tell anyone, afraid of what they might think of her. Instead, Kagome immersed herself in the joyful lives of her children. She stayed in denial.

She ignored the jolt of the jewel in her hip. She knew that the faithful jewel was trying to tell her something but Kagome didn't want to listen. She wanted to play with her son and scold her daughter when she got too rough.

She wanted to watch Riri fall in love, have her heart broken and come to her father for advice. She wanted to witness Riri and Inuyasha fight for dominance as her daughter grew older and crave more freedom. The fights between daughter and father were beautiful to watch. Their strengths clashed together as they fought, each one trying to be alpha but they never drew blood and when Riri was defeated, as she always was, the family would still sit peacefully for dinner and offer each other advice.

Sentoki grew wiser even if his body was still physically weak. He couldn't handle hard exercise without the risk of his sensitive heart giving out but he would watch. He became a fine strategist. He would advise his sister on their father's weak points and tell his father how he could improve. He charmed the other girls but he never played with their hearts, staying as the perfect gentleman. Kagome tried to pretend that she didn't notice that Sentoki had his eyes, and heart, settled on another female from Kouga's tribe.

Her daughter and son were beautifully opposite. They were as different as night and day, or fire and water and yet, they held a bond like no other. Riri would defend her brother, beating up on anyone who picked on him. Sentoki would help his sister by offering his knowledge of the world and plants. When one was injured, the other would heal them. When one wanted to hide from the world, the other was prepared to fight back the world.

Kagome ignored the moments when darkness would take over and her family would vanish. She tried to deny the times that Inuyasha's soft touch was replaced by a stranger. A stranger with coal black hair and crimson eyes. She tried to live in paradise because deep down, she knew the truth.

She knew it was all a lie. The Shikon no Tama told her secrets in her sleep. She knew her family was dead. Torn apart by the hanyou they could not defeat. She knew that in reality, her children were unnamed and were killed before they got to witness the world. Riri, her gentle lily, was torn from her womb and her adorable son, Sentoki, died fighting off his death in her womb because she was too weak to fight for him.

Kagome was living in a fool's paradise. At night when she laid beside her mate, giving him a kiss before dreams took her, she knew it was a lie. It was a tainted bliss, an empty promise that would never come true. This was a world she truly dreamed had happened instead of the nightmare that had truly unfolded.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

Sebastian laid his doll on the bed in the room they shared. His ungloved hand stroked her cheek gently. He noticed that his fingertips came away wet with the evidence of her tears. Her wide blue eyes were staring into the unknown, not acknowledging the demon that towered above her.

The water in her eyes gave her eyes a fake shine. Her pale, frail body shined in the moonlight, her scars displayed for the world to see. Her black hair was combed and free of tangles. Her breaths were even, not betraying the agony that he could clearly see reflected in her aura. She looked like the lovely doll he often imagined her to be.

Sebastian gave a sigh as he cleaned her face of her tears. "Sometimes, I wonder what you see in that prison of yours, My Doll."

* * *

><p>I have no beta, so if you see a mistake, feel free to let me know. As always, <span><em>Demon's Broken Doll<em> will always be my main priority. You will still receive weekly to week-and-a-half updates on my _other_ story. I do not know when I will update this again as it more of a background hobby of mine. Feel free to leave prompts or ask questions though. If your idea is used I'll give you credit and send you a PM telling you where to find your story.

_*****_ - Riri is meant to mean Lily. I do not speak Japanese though and relied on a translator. If I am wrong, feel free to let me know.

_*****_ - Sentoki is meant to mean Fighter. I do not speak Japanese though and relied on a translator. If I am wrong, feel free to let me know.


	2. Strings of a Wooden Heart

_**Disclaimer ~**_

I do not own anything. Yana Toboso wrote the Black Butler manga and Rumiko Takahashi wrote the Inuyasha manga. If you recognize it, it does not belong to me. So, bow your head in respect to the true writers and let's hope that someday, I'll be as awesome as them.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Even Dolls were paired up and give companions. Someone to play with or be played by. So lately, Drossel has been thinking. Why can he not have a companion? He just wanted a pretty female doll that is equal to him in every way. His little eyes has already spied someone of interest and now, he just had to draw her away.

**Timeline :** Occurs before Demon's Broken Doll.

**Prompt : **An early reviewer for Demon's Broken Doll left a review asking how Kagome would react around Drossel. The human who is a Doll and the Doll who thinks he is human. I can't seem to find your review anymore but know that this is for you since you inspired this bunny. When I find your name, I'll change this section and dedicate it to you!

**Main Characters :** Drossel/Kagome - One Sided

**Special Notes :** One of the 'possible' routes that could have happened when I was conflicted on Demon's Broken Doll. I have no interest in continuing this as it takes place in the 'past' of Demon's Broken Doll. This might also be a little rough around the edges. It was honestly just a chapter I did really quick to get an idea of where I should take the plot.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Strings Of A Wooden Heart<br>_**

"So I thought to myself, why do I not have a companion yet?" The doll who still believed himself human paused to assess his work.

Drossel was not a thoughtful creature by nature. Something within him had changed in the last few years to make him . . . different. He didn't feel anymore pain and sometimes, his joints were extremely stiff and he had to force them to move. He also talked out loud more, often voicing his thoughts to the empty room.

Dozens of lifeless eyes stared down at him from every corner of the room. Girls and woman of a variety of ages taunted him. They were each beautiful and unique but none of them were what he wanted. They couldn't equal to _her_ beauty and worth.

At first, she just another nameless face.

He had spotted her first on the streets. It was such a disgusting place for the beautiful woman that was leagues above the dirt around her. He was drawn to her, much like he was drawn to those he would turn into dolls. Her midnight black hair, the light cream skin and even the silver feathered markings of her scars made her shine amongst the filth. From the shadows he followed her, hoping to lure her away.

He did not recognize the two male she was with but some primal instinct within him made him weary of the one dressed like a butler. The small boy lead the group, escorting them effortlessly through the many shops and crowds. The butler stayed by her side at all times, one gloved hand on her arm and keeping her close. Drossel was enticed. He wanted to know more.

So he pretended to be a street performer. He played his music and strolled down the street, quickly gaining ground on the trio. He watched as the crowd parted for him, not giving him a second glance. He was almost to her side when the butler caught sight of him from the corner of his crimson eyes.

The butler moved with great grace and speed. The one hand that was resting on the woman's arm quickly became an iron band, wrapping around her slim waist and pulling her into the butler's side. It created only a small distance, just enough for Drossel to pass by without touching her, but the distance felt very vast to the doll maker.

With a dip of his head, Drossel continued past the strange group. As he walked by the woman's side, he started to turn the handle, causing the tune to fill the air around them once more. The girl gave a small jump, obviously frightened by the sudden noise. Drossel could feel her eyes on him as he turned into a nearby alleyway and disappeared from her sight.

That was not the end of it though. One glimpse was not enough. Drossel was too curious to let it go. Sure, she was beautiful but why would the butler go to such lengths to keep her away from him?

So for the next few days, Drossel browsed the streets. His mission was put on hold. His thoughts did not center on the Shard of Hope like it usually did. His faithful companions laid on the shelf, forgotten in his brief obsession. He just wanted to see her. For some strange reason, he _knew_ she would make a beautiful doll.

Four days later, Drossel got his wish. He was sitting in his little shop, talking to his beautiful ladies when someone walked past his window. Now, to a normal shopkeeper this sight would have been welcomed but Drossel's shop was not normal. It was hidden away, through an alleyway and surrounded by darkness. Rarely anyone could find his little shop unless he lead them there.

So he had to blinked several time in surprise as his door swung open and in walked the strange beautiful woman he had seen before. She was alone this time, her escorts nowhere in sight.

"Welcome!" The doll maker greeted quietly.

The woman was silent. She had her head down so her midnight black hair covered her face and eyes. Drossel wanted to reach out and run his hand through the silky locks. How could he possibly replicate such beauty? Horsehair? Yarn? Maybe even wool? In his heart though, Drossel knew that only real human hair could possibly come close to her hair.

Her skin was even more complexing. She had the smoothest skin that shined a light cream in the candlelight. Not even porcelain could hope to copy such smooth beauty. Drossel had once dabbled in candle wax. It was a tricky material but maybe it had a chance? Even the silver scars that littered her skin were stunning and had to be reflected on her doll counterpart.

She didn't speak a word. She just started to browse the items around her. A small dainty finger reached out, touching the clear skin of one doll and the soft hair of another. She never lingered long on one item and Drossel began to feel a strange emotion in his chest.

Was this what anxiety felt about? It had been such a long time since he had ever felt an emotion like this. He didn't want her to leave yet. He wanted to delay her departure so he could spend more time with her. He had yet to even see her eyes.

"There are many wares here and they are all wonderfully fantastic items." Drossel got to his feet, his joints moving stiffly from sitting so long. He gave a smile and cautiously approached her. As he got closer his music box started to play his favorite song on its own from its spot on his workbench. "I shall give you whichever one you wish. Please choose whatever you will."

Warmth was spreading through his limbs the closer he got to her. She had yet to react to his works, his words or his presence. Drossel craved to have her eyes on him. Without thinking about it, Drossel reached out a hand and cupped the woman's cheeks.

She jerked away from his touch, her eyes still hidden by her hair. "Kikyo?"

For one second, Drossel was in too much pleasure to notice the name she had used. It was a melodic voice that danced in his eardrums. It was not high-pitch like most high born ladies but it was not a deep tone like the widower's. There was no words to describe it and Drossel found his dusty mind wandering, wondering what could duplicate the same sound.

"My name is Drossel." He gently corrected her.

Before more could be said between them, his shop door burst open and a violent gush of wind rattled many of his trinkets. He only blinked once but suddenly the woman was not alone. Standing behind her was the dark butler from before. He had wrapped his arm once more around the girl's waist, keeping her tethered to his chest. His crimson eyes were narrowed and Drossel thought he saw a hint of a fang from his mouth.

"Welcome," Drossel replied out of habit.

"We will be leaving now." The butler replied back in a charming voice. The butler was now giving off a gentle smile but Drossel couldn't stop the shiver that raced down his back at the sight.

Like escorting a small child, the butler took several steps back, forcing the woman to follow his lead or be dragged with him. Drossel didn't move, he just watched the odd duo. Just before they left the shop, the woman finally reacted. Her pearl pink lips moved and formed words that the doll maker could not understand.

"Ningende wanai. Akuma wa arimasen."**_*_**

The butler paused his steps and his grip tightened enough to cause the woman to squirm. Her breaths were faster but neither of the males were sure if it was the butler's grip causing it or her own fear. The angry crimson eyes that were glaring at him were not a good sign though.

"Kikyo," the woman weakly insisted.

Another gush of wind and they were a safe distance away, outside the stop. The woman's was struggling in his arms, her lips rapidly moving as she spoke in the strange language. The butler was gently brushing the sleeves of her long dress while subtly checking her over for injuries.

"Ningende wanai. Akuma wa arimasen."**_*_** The woman was speaking sternly now while pointing into Drossel's shop. Whatever she was saying was making the butler edgy and Drossel hoped it was a compliment about himself or his shop.

"Come, Kagome. The Young Lord is concerned about your disappearance."

Drossel watched from the shop window as the woman struggled some more, repeating the foreign words faster and faster. One sharp glance from the butler's instantly shut her up. She meekly followed the butler, like a marionette with her strings tied to him. Before the shadows swallowed her up, she casted one last look back at the shop, inadvertently locking eyes with Drossel.

The most expensive blue gems would look like coal next to her eyes. Her eyes were dull and dark with no life seeming to lurk within. They stared at Drossel's shop, as if knowing he was watching her. At first glance, her eyes had looks that match his creations. Dull and lifeless but shining with their own beauty but Drossel was not just the typical doll maker. He was the best and could see what was hidden within. The ember of life that danced within her bottomless depths.

_Kagome_. An exotic name for such an exotic face. A human who appeared and acted more doll-like than some of his greatest creations. He had to create one just like her. It was unfair that a mere butler got the only copy of such beauty. No, he would craft one just as beautiful, if not even more so. All he had to do was gather the right materials.

"So, I thought to myself that this doll would need to be much, much prettier than the others." Drossel sat back in his chair and started to sing. "Mould it out of sapphire and wax, sapphire and wax, sapphire and wax. Mould it out of sapphire and wax, my fair lady."

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

An uncharacteristic roar, Drossel swept his arms across his work table. Materials, tools and several different finished dolls flew off of the table and crashed into a nearby wall. Clinks as tools hit the wall, tinkles as several dolls shattered into smaller chunks and thuds as unknown materials caused a dent in the wall, was the music to taunt his failure.

None of them were perfect enough. All of them had flaws that caused their failures to equal up to her. He just couldn't find the right materials. He had tried many different combinations but none of them succeeded.

Glass skin? That made it impossible to mar the 'flesh' and create the scars. Sure he could always paint them on but they would not have the rough texture or swelling of true scars. He had tried wooden skin but it was too rough on his fingertips, not smooth like the skin he saw. He had even tried candle wax and while that was smooth and he could easily make the the scars on it, it just did not look right.

The next problem he had was the hair. Wool was too rough. Yarn was too stringy and it did not feel right to use the fur of an animal to make such a beauty, so horsehair was rejected. Human hair was the closest he had come but he could not find the right shade. It was impossible to have midnight black hair with a blue sheen but somehow, she did and her doll would not be perfect without the same hair.

The most frustrating part was the eyes. Drossel did not even try his normal doll eyes because he knew from the start that they would not be right. He had tried sapphire gems but it was too bright, it did not reflect the agony inside. The doll maker had attempted to crush sapphires and obsidian together an in attempt to darken the jewels while still keeping the beauty but he could not find the right balance. They were not Kagome's eyes.

In just a single day, Drossel had made half a dozen different dolls that looked and represented Kagome. They were masterpieces, more beauty than his last attempt but they were junk because they did not meet his goals. He destroyed them, hating their lifeless mocking eyes.

"What bothers my dear butler this late at night?"

Drossel paused his angry movements as he answered his unseen master. "I reason that it is because I can not make the perfect doll."

From the shadows a white glove reached out and picked up half a shell that once was a face. "What is wrong with these? You have never judged your creations so harshly before. Even I will admit that you are a better doll maker than a butler."

Drossel didn't bother to get up to greet his master. He had always served the same master, at least as far as his fuzzy memories could recall, and not once had Drossel ever seen his face. He always spoke from the shadows, letting the darkness cloak him. Sometimes he controlled a small puppet and talked to Drossel that way but he had no idea who his master truly was.

"They do not equal to the beauty of her." Drossel answered quietly.

"Whom?"

"The woman in company with the butler and little Earl. The one named _Kagome_."

There was extended silence. It was not uncommon for his master to leave without any warnings, so Drossel assumed he was left alone to his thoughts. Should he attempt to create one more doll? With his long fingers, Drossel reached out for another mold as he contemplated what to use now. Silver and gold? Steel and wax?

"Why not try and take her?" The voice startled Drossel, causing him to jump in his seat. "Such purity should be brought here, were we can protect it."

"You said only dolls were allowed in your mansion." Of course, Drossel knew that he was the only exception. You could not run a mansion without a butler so his master brought him here. He always felt special when he was reminded that he was the only human in the whole manor.

"She is a doll." The tool in Drossel's hands dropped to the table as a reaction to his shock. That was _impossible_. "She was once human but she was too damage to continue on, so the Heavens blessed her and made her into a beautiful doll. That is why you can not replicate her and why we must bring her here. Such a doll is unworthy of their hands."

It made so much sense now. She was just too gorgeous to copy and Drossel had seen the rough hands that had touched the precious doll. No, the butler was much too rough to keep her. Only skilled hands would know how to care for her. Skills hands like his own.

"I will bring her back." Drossel promised the shadows where his master was lurking.

**_`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·_**

Without another word, hidden purple eyes watched as his most realistic doll got up from his seat and swept out onto the streets. He was incompetent at most tasks but Drossel was dedicated. When given an order he would follow it with barely any questions.

Now that he wanted that woman, Ash was sure that Kagome would soon be here. Kagome, the immortal miko. She was said to be beautiful beyond words, even more pure than an angel itself. Blood had been shed for just one of her kind, even when they were plentiful amongst the land. Now, the species had died out until only one was left. Others would want her but none were worthy enough of her. They were all filthy. No, only an angel could care for such purity.

_Kagome would belong to him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_ - "Not human. Not demon."

I have one more one-shot that centers around Ash/Angela and Kagome more. Keep an eye out for that one in the future as I'll post it someday. Even though this is dead, _no one_ had permission to continue this. Please just leave it as a one-shot that belongs to me.

I have no beta, so if you see a mistake, feel free to let me know. Feel free to leave prompts or ask questions, you never know if you'll inspire the next one-shot. If your idea is used I'll give you credit and send you a PM telling you where to find your story.


End file.
